


Adventure in Kalos

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Moving House, Pokemon Journey, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Accompany the Adventures of a 11-years-old girl as she travels Kalos with her Eevee!





	1. Prologue: Colette meets her Main Friend

...

...

Colette,a eleven years old girl with dirty blonde hair and blue-ish gray eyes,yawned as she woke up in her bed.

"Awww...that Week was surely frantic...With the moving out and etc..."

Colette vaguely remembered about the last Saturday,and the moving out from her old house alongside her Mother,Father,and Younger Sister of eight years,in the region of Hoenn,as she looked out in the Window,viewing the sunlight and some bird Pokémons flying around the pacific and serene town...or,at least,community of Vaniville,in Kalos,which was now the new hometown of the girl.

"...I wish I could return to Hoenn...I really miss my old home...but I know very well my friends' parents are moving here as well-...Huh?"

 

Lost on her thoughs about her small child times,she didn't pay attention to a White and Long Box putted up in the side of her bed. It was wrapped up in shiny brown ribbon and a small note was on it. Stretching her arm,Colette picked up the small note and readed it...It was from her Aunt,which bringed her more nostalgic memories.

 

" Dear Colette,  
I decided to send you a Pokémon I began to take care some time before you  
Moved out of Hoenn as a goodbye gift...since maybe,I won't see you again...  
But don't worry,I know you can be happy. Take care of the Pokémon I sended out,  
Okay?  
Its a Eevee,but you can name her what you wish.

-With Love,Aunt Eliza"

 

"...An...Eevee?"

Colette never saw an Eevee before,but nevertheless,she felt happy that at least her Aunt decided to give her a Pokémon. Being a Trainer of Pokémons was a Dream,but she was never called out to fill the Pokédex by any Professor before. Colette climbed out of the bed,still wearing off her comfy,purple-and-yellow striped shirt,and unwrapped the ribbon out of it. As she opened the box...she was greeted out by an Eevee of Female Gender,silently sleeping.

"E...vee...",the little Eevee yawned before waking up for sure.

Colette and the Eevee saw each other. The girl picked up the small,brown and fox-like Pokémon on her hands and looked at her.

 

"Awwwwwww...It is a Pokémon I always wished to know!",Colette spoke with happiness,and proceeded to sit on her bed and make a patting on the Eevee. 

"Hmmm...what I should name you?...Oh,I know!...Aquamarine."

 

One of the first details that Colette could notice on the Eevee,is that she had eyes as blue as the ones from a Blue Aquamarine gem,which she remembered to see on some magazines,which was the very main reason that the dirty-blonde-haired girl decided to name her Pokémon like this.

"Actually...I think I'm starting to have hope for the future...",Colette said,as she smiled.

"Colette! Its breakfast time!",Colette's Mother spoke loud enough for Colette to hear.

"...Oh come on...Here,try to follow me Aquamarine.",Colette said,as she putted Aquamarine on the bed and went to the Wardrobe to get her most casual clothes. The Eevee waited patiently for the girl to cloth herself before hopping out of the bed.

Colette and Aquamarine climbed downstairs,for the living room,so Colette could have off her breakfast with her family and present off the Pokémon. Apparently,Colette's father,Mark,was the one who putted the gift on the Bedroom,so he knew what was in the Box. Her mother,Rosely,was also aware,but Colette's younger sister,Dakota,didn't know about it,and was also happy on knowing Eevee.

 

...Little they did know,that in the future,the Girl and the Pokémon would share the greatest adventure of their lives.


	2. "Starter" Pokémons

It has been exactly two weeks since Colette meeted Aquamarine,the Eevee that her Aunt on Hoenn sended her as a last goodbye gift for her to take care off. Colette and Aquamarine most of the time played around alongside Dakota,sometimes Aquamarine was feeded off,and in more peaceful minutes,Colette made drawings about the Eevee,with Aquamarine watching off in the bed.

Her parents,however,recieved a letter from the Professor of the region of Kalos,which was an invitation for the neighbor town of Aquacorde. And a New Adventure for the dirty blonde woud begin,right on Saturday.

 

The eventful Saturday began like any day of the previous weeks:Colette woke up,Aquamarine also woke up,and Colette went to the Wardrobe to get a outfit. She was already warned it was considered a formal event,so she picked up her most formal outfit she could:A wool cap of white color,a stripped long-sleeved shirt of pink and violet color with the Pokéball symbol,long jeans,and brown shoes.

"I wonder what there is going to be about "formal"...",Colette said to herself as Aquamarine got in-front of her feet.

"Hey,climb on my shoulder,Aquamarine!",Colette spoke with a smile as she knelt and offered her right shoulder. Aquamarine climbed up the shoulder and Colette wen't downstairs to meet up with her Mother,Father and Dakota,who also prepared herself for the formal ocassion,since she was also called out. The two sisters reunited in-front of their parents before continuing.

"Hello girls. You two have been summoned by Sycamore to an Adventure alongside your friend,Matthew. His parents also recieved the letter inviting him.",Mark explained to the his daughters.

...Excitment immediately filled up on Colette and Dakota:It was pratically their life-dream they couldn't achieve in their old home becoming true! Aquamarine,however,felt genuinely curious about what the parents of her owner meant. She would be far from home? How it would be? Exploring the wild and unknow,mainly on a Region she barely knew off?

"We hope you can make us both very proud,Colette and Dakota.",Rosely said for her two daughters. She then offered for the two,two Town Maps,the two which contained the whole map for the region of Kalos,and two potions for each of them. "The Town Map will show you the Map of any location you are in,so try to use it on the greatest need."

"We understood,Mom.",Colette said.

"Colette,take care of Dakota no matter what,okay?",Mark spoke,focusing on Colette. Colette nooded to the task of her father with a simple "Mmm-hmm" and patting Dakota in a gentle way. Colette loved her little sister dearly since the day she was born,and it wouldn't be different if she wouldn't love her and protect her in her current days.

"Bye,Mom! Bye Dad!",Colette and Dakota waved for their parents as Colette opened the door and wen't outside,with Colette carrying Aquamarine carefully on the shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette and Dakota travelled trough the first Route. It didn't have grass with wild Pokémons like they expected:It was actually very peaceful,but pleasing. The two sisters enjoyed the atmosphere alongside the Eevee Aquamarine.

"I'm too curious to know which Pokémons we are going to have!",Dakota spoke in a very cheerful tone. Colette smiled viewing her little sister's happiness while Aquamarine felt sighly curious to know about the "best friend" of her owner,Colette.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquacorde Town is where Colette and Dakota arrived. Colette and Dakota were astonished by the bigger size of this city,which was bigger than their new Hometown...and Aquamarine was astonished as well. They would in the future visit cities bigger than Aquacorde?

"Hey! Kota! Col!",A teen male voice called out from the southwest.

Colette recognized very well the voice of this teen. Dakota also recognized by some degree. But Aquamarine never heard the voice before,and got untrusting and protective over the two girls. Nevertheless,the girls followed the voice to meet up with their friend,and Colette's best friend,Matthew,sitting on a table surrounded by five more chairs. Matthew was wearing a dark blue and dark green hooded coat,jeans and black sneakers. He had a smile over his face with freakles and green eyes. Colette and Dakota sitted on the chairs around Matthew one,while Aquamarine laid on the table,in-front of Colette.

"Oh...I wans't aware Colette already had one...",Matthew spoke,viewing the little Eevee.

"...Awww...",Colette spoke,worried that Aquamarine would ruin her chances of gaining a Pokémon from the Professor.

"Don't worry,its okay.",Matthew reasurred for Colette. Colette got surprised and smiled,but still patted Aquamarine so jealousness couldn't rise on the Pokémon.

"Hey Mister Matthew,can you show to us the Pokémons this Professor sended to us?",Dakota asked to Matthew as she looked at the small white box infront of them and at the side of Aquamarine.

"Oh! Of course,Kota.",Matthew spoke as he began to open the little box. Once the box was opened,they found out three Pokéballs inside it. Aquamarine got the attention because of the three balls whose were used to house Pokémons,and putted her paw over it. "Uhm...little Eevee...",Matthew said,trying to make Aquamarine stop.

"Her name is Aquamarine.",Colette explained to Matthew.

"Oh...Aquamarine,please don't try to pat it.",Matthew continued. Aquamarine,hearing her own nickname,reluctantly obeyed the "command". "Well,in each of these Pokéballs,is housed up a rare Pokémon. In the left one,it has Chespin,a Pokémon of the Grass Type. In the center one,it has Fennekin,a Pokémon of the Fire Type. The last one but not least important is the right one,who has Froakie,a Pokémon of the Water Type. The letter said they are for each one of us. Well...I guess Colette can decide the one she'll recieve."

"Oh,alright!",Colette spoke in a more happy tone. Aquamarine came to her lap,with a worried face,possibly for the fear of being replaced,but Colette patted her in a reasurring way,making the Eevee smile. After thinking for some minutes,Colette decided to pick up the center Pokéball,the one containing Fennekin. She released it to look at her new teammate:A small fox-like Pokémon with yellow,red and white as the main colors. Colette smiled and hugged both Aquamarine and the Fennekin. The girl noticed that the Fennekin was female,because of the femenine eyelids.

"Well...I'll name this Fennekin as,Ruby.",Colette spoke,ripping a big smile from the Fennekin,now named as Ruby. Aquamarine and Ruby began to interact in a adorable way,ripping off "Awwwwww..."'s of the two pre-teenagers and of the child.

"So,sis,who you are going to choose?",Colette asked for Dakota,but she got surprised that her sister immediately picked up the Pokéball who housed Chespin. Once Dakota released Chespin,the Pokémon and the Young Girl hugged themselves. Dakota decided to name her Chespin as "Floran".

"Well,seems like I'll stay with Froakie.",Matthew commented as he picked up the remaining Pokéball,who contained the Water Frog Pokémon. He decided to name his Froakie as "Buttercup".


	3. Colette and Matthew's First Battle

"Now we all have Pokémons!",Dakota spoke,happy that it wans't only her sister who got up a Pokémon.

"Yeah...I think I now have two...",Colette commented with a soft-spoken tone as she observed Aquamarine and Ruby and patted them.

"Hey Col,I think I have a idea now.",Matthew said,lifting out of his chair and catching the attention of the two girls. Matthew then went for the center of the town,who had a fountain,and Colette and Dakota decided to follow. What was the idea of Matthew? This was Colette's question for herself.

"Since we both now have Pokémons,do you want to make a Pokémon battle?",Matthew asked to Colette in a direct and clear tone.

...Colette didn't know exactly how to reply to the ask. She felt very nervous,but she was determined to fulfill her long-life dream. Dakota gasped in surprise,not expecting a question like those to happen so soon.

...

"I...accept?",Colette said,unsure if she was prepared. "Dakota,please stay back,alright?",Colette spoke to her sister,who immediately obeyed,backing off to the southwest of the city. Matthew picked up his Pokéball who contained his Starter Pokémon and contained a confident face.

[Come on Col,you can do it. Don't disturb your first Pokémon battle just because it is the first..],Colette though to herself,trying to make her nervousness softened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buttercup,I choose you!",Matthew shouted out,as he threw the Pokéball who contained his nicknamed Froakie,and the Pokémon jumped out of the Ball.

 

"Hmmm...Aquamarine,I choose you!",Colette spoke,pointing to the Battlefield. Aquamarine obeyed the command and jumped out of her shoulder to enter the mini-battlefield.

 

Colette really wished to test off the abilities of Ruby,but she felt this challenge wans't good enough for her. And besides,Aquamarine eventually had to face alot of Battles in the future. This she could predict,even trough she was just beggining her Pokémon Trainer life. Also,Colette wans't so aware of the moves,despite she and Dakota recieving a Pokédex for a analyze of the moves.

"Aquamarine...Tackle!",Colette commanded to Aquamarine. Aquamarine nooded,and runned to clash off agains't Buttercup. It has been a sucessful attack agains't the Froakie.

"Buttercup...Use Pound!",Matthew spoke to Buttercup. He obeyed and attacked Aquamarine with his forelegs.  
Aquamarine and Buttercup clashed off agains't each other on the middle of the town. It was basic attacks,but still,a small confusion was caused out by the two small,unevolved Pokémons. After some trade of attacks couldn't hit each other,Buttercup threw Bubbles from his mouth,hitting Aquamarine. The Eevee wiped out the Water from her fur like a Dog and tackled Buttercup again,using all her remaining strenght,fanting him. "Awh,I losed...",Matthew commented as he whitdrew his fainted Pokémon back to the Pokéball. "...I-I...I won?",Colette asked,not believing on her own victory. "Sister,you won!",Dakota spoke in happiness as she ran to hug Colette. Floran,the Chespin and Aquamarine ran to Colette to congratulate her in a way or another. Colette opened a smile and chuckled a little as she felt the taste of victory on her mind. Matthew approached her and offered a handshake. Colette,out of respect,shaked it,showing traces of a just and not-show-offer future Pokémon Trainer. "That battle was very fun...Do you wish for me to heal the Pokémons?",Matthew asked for Colette. Colette quietly nooded. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
